


Elf

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven reflects on the only gifts Azazel will ever give their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You have pointy ears like him." Raven squashes a fluttering in her chest as he attempts to fold his ears in half. The only gifts his father will ever give, damn him. "Do you know what elves are?" 

Kurt shrugs, still obsessing over folding his ears over. No one writes their elves with scales or tails or yellow eyes. Their creatures are statues of perfection, but she will never share this part. 

"Is this really a school for mutants, but I am the only elf?" 

Elf parents are beautiful with lengthy and usually tragic backgrounds, but no elf is scaly or tailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Each time I write Raven and Kurt, it hurts a bit more.


End file.
